


То, чего у меня никогда не будет

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Reflection, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Хотеть чего-то не значит это получить. Стиву хорошо известна эта истина.





	То, чего у меня никогда не будет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something I Will Never Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740513) by [izazov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/pseuds/izazov). 



— Ты ведь в курсе, что от твоего взгляда он не зазвонит, правда?  
  
Стив хмыкнул с чуть заметной усмешкой.  
  
— Подумал, стоит попробовать. — Он так и не поднял глаз от лежащего в ладони телефона: устаревшая модель, такая неуклюжая, большая и совсем простая по сравнению с современными смартфонами. Стив был не понаслышке знаком со всеми этими определениями. — Можно подумать, у меня есть дела поважнее.  
  
— Попробовал бы пасьянс, — предложил Сэм.  
  
Стив поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Пасьянс, — повторил он, приподняв бровь. — Ты серьезно?  
  
Сэм пожал плечами и махнул рукой в сторону Стива.  
  
— Ну это всяко лучше, чем предаваться размышлениям в темноте и одиночестве.  
  
Стив хотел было возразить, кажется Сэм тоже этого ждал, но не нашел в себе достаточно сил, чтобы спорить.  
  
— Наверное, — ответил он с натянутой улыбкой. Комната тонула во мраке, единственным источником света были огромные синие неоновые буквы вывески “Мотель «Морской бриз»”. Не самое подходящее название для мотеля в Аризоне. — Но с картами у меня все плохо.  
  
Сэм фыркнул и оттолкнулся от дверного косяка.  
  
— Возможно, не так плохо, как с личной жизнью. — Стив покосился на Сэма, который устроился рядом на полу и, спокойно глядя на Стива, продолжил: — Да ладно, друг. Ты в одной песне «Nickelback» от пучины подростковых страданий.  
  
— И что ты мне предлагаешь?  
  
— Первое, что приходит в голову — свалить отсюда к чертовой матери, но раз на это рассчитывать не приходится, то ответ очевиден. Позвони ему.  
  
Стив недоверчиво хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Тебя послушать, все очень просто, Сэм. Только вот это не так.  
  
— Почему? Я не слишком хорошо знаю Старка, но мне он не показался любителем ходить вокруг да около. Может он пошлет тебя на хер, но так ты хотя бы будешь понимать, что между вами происходит.  
  
Стив посмотрел на телефон, который так и не выпустил из рук. Достаточно чуть-чуть надавить, и он сломается. При мысли об этом в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Так многое в его жизни зависело от кусочка пластика, который можно запросто уничтожить. Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза и крепче сжал телефон в ладони, словно защищая.  
  
— А вдруг я не хочу знать, что между нами происходит? — тихо спросил он срывающимся голосом.  
  
— Прятать голову в песок — это не про тебя, Стив.  
  
Стив со вздохом провел пальцем по ребру телефона.  
  
— Предпочитаю слово «надежда».  
  
Сэм моргнул и нахмурился.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что не все знаю, и за этой историей стоит что-то большее. А даже то, что мне известно, уже тянет на греческую трагедию.  
  
Секунду Стив колебался, он совсем не был уверен, что, рассказав такую правду, освободится или почувствует себя лучше. Но он устал, устал жить с постоянной болью в груди. Каждый заслуживает хотя бы минуту передышки.  
  
Если прощения он не заслужил.  
  
— Мы спали. — Признание ободрало Стиву горло, но голос не дрогнул. — Мы с Тони.  
  
Сэм моргнул, раз, другой.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Стив удивленно хмыкнул.  
  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
  
— Конечно, такого я не ожидал, но это кое-что объясняет.  
  
— Что объясняет? — спросил Стив с натянутой улыбкой.  
  
Сэм одарил его скептическим взглядом.  
  
— Стив, ты в розыске на территории этой страны, и ты сидишь тут один в темноте, вцепившись в телефон. Таскаешь эту штуку с собой повсюду. Тогда, в Ливане, ты даже не заметил, что тебя подстрелили, когда подумал, что потерял его, и выглядел при этом, как будто вот-вот рухнешь в обморок. — Сэм помолчал, глядя на Стива с мягкой улыбкой. — Так себе зрелище, надо сказать.  
  
Стив чуть улыбнулся в ответ и отвел глаза.  
  
— Не станешь называть меня эгоистичным лживым ублюдком?  
  
— Вообще-то, не планировал, — ответил Сэм после секундного размышления. — Тогда тебе стало бы легче? Если бы я тебя осудил?  
  
— Разве я этого не заслуживаю? — выдавил Стив сквозь зубы, сжимая свободную руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек.  
  
— Ты мне скажи.  
  
— Я знал правду об убийстве его родителей и скрывал… и продолжал приходить к нему в постель. — Стив говорил, и каждое слово оставляло в горле невидимый кровавый след. — Я не мог… Не хотел останавливаться. — Он резко втянул воздух с рваным, полным боли звуком, показавшимся страшным даже ему самому. — Кто я после этого?  
  
— Я бы сказал, ты человек. Или влюбленный. Может быть, и то и другое.  
  
Стив замер как вкопанный. Он моргнул, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается что-то очень похожее на панику. У него были чувства к Тони. Глубокие, запутанные, сложные, но называть их любовью…  
  
Он не мог назвать это любовью.  
  
— На самом деле, я удивлен, что до этого дошло, — продолжил Сэм, не обращая внимание на молчание Стива. — У вас со Старком, я имею ввиду.  
  
Стив вцепился чуть дрожащими пальцами в волосы.  
  
— Это же не был сознательный выбор. — Что-то одновременно трепетное, горькое и болезненное свернулось в груди. — Я не пытался специально усложнить себе жизнь. Это просто… случилось.  
  
— Речь не о самом твоем увлечении Старком, — уточнил Сэм, прикусив губу. — Я про то, что у вас дошло до дела.  
  
Стив почувствовал, как в нем вспыхивает гнев.  
  
— Почему? Я не могу побыть эгоистом, как все остальные? У меня не может быть секса? Я только гребаный символ и больше ничего?  
  
Стив рывком поднялся на ноги и, шагнув к окну, вцепился свободной рукой в подоконник, грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт тяжелому дыханию. Он услышал шорох одежды, потом шаги, но не обернулся.  
  
— Ты забыл добавить «упрямый и импульсивный засранец». — Голос Сэма не был злым или обиженным. — Речь о том, Стив, что обычно ты не идешь на поводу у своих желаний.  
  
Стив склонил голову и уперся лбом в стекло.  
  
— Стоило продолжать в том же духе. Было бы лучше для всех.   
  
То, что Тони его ненавидел, само по себе было очень плохо. То, что, ненавидя его, Тони страдал, было с миллион раз хуже.  
  
— Ты был счастлив? Со Старком? — спросил Сэм после недолгого молчания.  
  
В памяти начали возникать картинки. Тони улыбается ему многозначительной улыбкой только для них двоих. Стив зарывается пальцами в волосы Тони. Обнаженный Тони под ним. Стив ведет губами вдоль его позвоночника. Тони смеется. Тони смотрит на него поверх кружки с кофе. Тони, одетый только в его, Стива, рубашку.  
  
Тони, Тони,  _Тони_.  
  
— Да, — произнес Стив тихо и хрипло. — Да, был.  
  
Несмотря на ложь и угрызения совести, он был счастлив. Самый верный признак того, что это не могло продлиться долго.  
  
— Не стану спрашивать, счастлив ли ты сейчас, это будет просто глупо, — сказал Сэм, и Стиву пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Но кое-о-чем я хочу спросить. Не отвечай, просто подумай об этом. Чего ты хочешь? Прямо сейчас?  
  
Пару лет назад у Стива не нашлось бы ответа. Теперь же… Ему даже не пришлось раздумывать, ответ был вытатуирован у него в голове. И в сердце.   
  
Это была мечта. Такая простая, но теперь уже невыполнимая, такая неизменная: Стив возвращается домой, усталый и измученный, и забирается в постель, к Тони. Тони улыбается ему сонной нежной улыбкой. Он спрашивает: «Как прошел твой день?» А Стив отвечает: «Хорошо».  
  
А потом Тони произносит то, чего он никогда раньше не говорил. И никогда уже не скажет. «Я люблю тебя».  
  
— Чего я хочу? — Стив говорил больше для себя, чем для Сэма. Он почувствовал, как теплая влага скользит вниз по щекам. — То же, чего хотел всегда: то, чего у меня никогда не будет.


End file.
